1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to a method for automatically detecting the total hydrocarbon content and major organic contaminant concentration of waste gas.
2. Description of the Related Art
Nowadays, environmental protection has become increasingly important. Various on-line waste-gas-detecting instruments have been widely used to monitor large-scale stationary sources of pollution such as petrochemical plants. However, none of them can simultaneously measure the total hydro-carbon (THC) content and individual volatile organic compound (VOC) concentrations in the sources of pollution.